


Two Left Feet.

by theangelofdarkness



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Christian's wedding, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 17:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3945298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theangelofdarkness/pseuds/theangelofdarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christian's wedding day is fast approaching and he has a slightly odd request for some of his current and former Red bull colleagues. A little one shot inspired by the wedding photos from today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Left Feet.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a silly little one shot after I saw the wedding photos of Christian Horner and Geri Halliwell today. I'd like to point out now I'm not a formally trained dancer. I pretty much only know how to do the thriller dance :P So I hope the teaching bit is all okay. I hope you enjoy it :)

“Why am I here again?” Dan asked Christian again. Here was a room in the energy station with all the desks and chairs pushed to one side leaving a huge space in the middle. He wouldn’t mind but Christian was acting rather shifty. And was he wearing new smart shoes instead of his usual team shoes he wore on qualifying day. Dan and Christian were joined by Adrian, Danni, David, Mark, Rocky and Helmut who all seemed to be as bemused as Dan.

“You told me this as a strategy meeting!” Helmut argued. Not impressed right now with Christian’s apparent dishonesty.

“You told me and DC this was some kind of Red Bull driver’s thing!” Mark argued.

“Okay it’s not a strategy meeting. Or a Red Bull driver’s thing.” Christian admitted.

“Then what is it?” David asked. They didn’t have to wait long for an answer though as the door opened.

“A dance lesson.” Britta answered David’s question as she walked into the room with Seb and Antti behind her.

“Hi guys.” Seb waved. But the others seemed stunned into shock at Britta’s revelation.

“Sorry I’m late.” She added. “Ferrari had me running around doing half a dozen different things after qualifying.”

“Not a problem. Thank you for your help Britta.” Christian gave the German a hug. The initial shock of the dance lesson seemed to sink in as one by one the occupants of the room got their voices back.

“Wait! I’m here for a dance lesson?” Danni was shocked. “Some strategy meeting!”

“Come on Christian. Out with it. Why did you lie to us?” There was a mumble of agreement around the room as everyone looked towards Christian for an explanation.

“My wedding is Thursday. And I wanted to surprise Geri with a formal dance where everyone is involved. Only I can’t dance.” Christian explained.

“And you think I can?” Rocky laughed. “I have two left feet. Everyone knows that!”

“Exactly. I thought we could all learn together.” Christian perked up at Rocky’s confession. He wasn’t the only hopeless dancer here it would seem.

“So who’s teaching the class then?” Adrian asked.

“I am.” Britta nodded. Everyone stared at her with a mixture of confusion and shock. “What! Don’t give me that look! I know my way around a dancefloor. I had to learn for my cousins wedding last year.”

                After a quick change into some smarter shoes and in David’s case a kilt as well the impromptu dance lesson began. Christian took to the centre of the floor with Britta though he appeared to be freaking out a lot about it.

“Right Christian. Relax. This is a pretty easy dance to understand.” Britta reassured him as the others watched on.

“Tenner says he treads on her feet in thirty seconds.” Danni whispered to Dan.

“No way. He won’t make fifteen seconds.” Dan giggled. Britta glared over at the two sniggering men.

“I suggest you be quiet now.” She spoke. “Unless one of you would prefer to go first that is.” The two men fell silent. “Just want I thought.” She turned back to face Christian. “We’ll start with a simple waltz. I’ll lead at first and as soon as you’re confident I’ll let you take over. Okay.”

“Sounds good.” Christian agreed.

“Right now put your right hand on my waist.” Britta instructed.

“Where?!” Christian asked.

“My waist Christian.” She repeated as she took his left arm and extended it. Christian hesitantly put his hand on Britta’s waist. “Brilliant. Seb can you hit the play button.” Seb hit the play button on the docking station next to him. A slow waltzing song began to fill the room. “1 2 3. 1 2 3.” Britta began to count in time to the music as she lead Christian off in the moves. She didn’t even make it to the second count through before Christian had already trodden on her foot.

“Oh crap! I’m sorry Britta.” Christian immediately dropped his arm and moved his hand off of Britta’s waist. Danni handed Dan the tenner as silently as possible so to as not alert Britta.

“Honest Christian I half expected my feet to be flat by the end of the lesson. It’s not an issue.” She told him as she rubbed the sore spot on her foot Christian had just trodden on. “Ready to carry on?” She asked.

                Eventually after half an hour or so and Britta having her feet trodden on more times than she could count Christian had the basic waltz down. After this the others were forced to join in. Britta went around critiquing their dancing and helping them if they were getting stuck. Christian was getting better and was leading Adrian around the dancefloor with a confidence he certainly didn’t have at the start. Mark and Antti made an amusing couple. But Britta had to admit the two were good dancers. If only they could stop treading on each other’s feet. Dan and Danni had started taking the micky at first. They danced around the floor out of time and in the wrong steps. The two not taking the dance lesson seriously at all. That was till Britta threatened them with having to stay behind to learn the moves correctly. Suddenly they took the whole thing a lot more seriously. Seb and Rocky were just about muddling through. A few quick pointers and there were on their way around the floor. David and Helmut were amusing. Both were trying to lead the other in the dance right now.

“David you’re not stepping the right way.” Helmut argued with the Scottish ex-driver.

“That’s because I’m leading. Not you.” David argued. “So technically your stepping the wrong way.”

“I’m not!” Helmut argued.

“Problem gentleman.” Britta asked as she came to break up the argument.

“David’s not following my lead.” Helmut said.

“More like Helmut isn’t following my lead.” David argued.

“Right. David let Helmut lead for this run through. Then swap for the next one. Okay?” Britta asked. The two agreed and went back to dancing.

* * *

 

                Thursday was one of the most hectic yet wonderful days of Christian’s life. He arrived at the church happy to see everyone had made the effort and dressed up. He waited patiently in the church for his wife to be to arrive. After one last round of good lucks everyone took their seat as the first bars of the bridal song came on. Christian couldn’t resist and spun around to see Geri come down the aisle looking spectacular. Christian’s breath had hitched in his throat when he saw her looking incredible in the white dress. The ceremony was short but meaningful. Rings and vows were exchanged before the congregation. And the two left the church as Mr and Mrs Horner. They headed off to the wedding reception happy to start their new lives together. The meal was fabulous while thankfully the speeches were not too embarrassing. Then came the moment Christian was dreading as he lead Geri down to the dancefloor.

“Christian what are you doing?” Geri asked as he maneuverer her into the starting position for the waltz.

“Just follow my lead.” He whispered in her ear as he nodded to the DJ. The first bars of the slow waltz came out And Christian lead Geri off.

“Where did you learn to dance?” Geri asked in a shocked voice.

“I may have had a lesson or two.” He admitted. The two danced the slow waltz for the entire song while the reception party looked on in awe. Once the song was over there was a round of applause for the couple. Immediately after the clapping died down a second more fast pace waltz came on. Once again Christian took up his starting position. Only he was not alone this time as others took to the dancefloor. Helmut and Adrian stood one side of him while David and Rocky stood the other. Over the music he could hear Dan and Danni work out who was leading while Antti and Seb prepared for the dance. Finally Mark and Britta took to the dance floor they waited a moment before all the pairs set off at the same time for the dance. Geri looked around her in a confused manner before looking back up at her husband.

“Okay the other F1 personnel and I may have had a lesson or two.” Christian smiled as Geri’s face lit up as they spun around. Everything seemed to fade into the background. All that mattered was the music and the beautiful woman Christian had in his arms. He didn’t hear Dan and Danni laughing somewhere off in the distance as they tried to catch up on the steps they missed. He didn’t hear Seb counting out the steps to Antti. He didn’t even hear Mark apologise for stepping on Britta’s foot. All that mattered was Geri.

“I love you Mrs Geri Horner.” Christian said.

“I love you too Mr Christian Horner.” Geri looked up at her new husband as he captured her lips in a tender loving kiss.


End file.
